


The Boy Who Could Draw (Alternative Ending)

by DoctorFatCat



Series: The Boy Who Could Draw [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: “I know it sounds precipitate. I’m so sorry, but yes, I do love you.” I admitted.He smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around my neck.“That’s all I needed to hear.”





	The Boy Who Could Draw (Alternative Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! It’s the same thing until the part Brendon is going back home.  
> (Written on early 2016 probably)

“Are you sure you won’t get into any problem being out this late, Ry?” I asked, lacing our fingers together, holding his hand firmly against mine.

“It’s not a problem, it’s not like my parents care anyway.” He said with a smile, trying to hide how much it hurt on him to say that. I tightned my grip on his hand, he looked up at me and I smiled, he smiled back at me. He was beautiful under the moonlight. “How much to get there, Bden?” He asked me in a whisper. I shook my head. We kept walking following by stone sidewalk from that old street, leading to the end of it. The majority of the residents were elders, so there were no one to be seen. Ryan gasped as he tripped and ended up acidentally running into me.

“Sorry.” He said. I could barely see his face in the darkness, bus that pale skin under the moonlight was enough for me to see his red cheeks.

“It’s okay. Just be careful, I don’t want you hurting yoursef.” I answered. He nodded, blushing again a trying to hide his face behind his fringe. I smiled, he was adorable.

I knew a boy that knew how to draw,

He drew pictures that nobody saw.

He was more artistic at night,

In the bathroom, out of sight.

We kept walking until we found the sidewalk’s limit and our feet found the soft surface from the grass. Ryan moved closer to me when he saw the river. I turned my face to look at him and my heart melted when I saw the smile on his face. It was a genuine smile, I knew it was. We walked to the river. Ryan was completing the large field and the river’s margin, which had some distributed trees here and there, it was like the place had been made to take someone special with you and look at this person under the moonlight, feel his’ skin warmth against your own while you both stare at the stars. That’s what I was planning to do.

“What do you think?” I asked, caressing his hand with my thumb.

He smiled at me with sparkles on his eyes.

“This place is beutiful, B. The river is beautiful, they sky too, the Moon, obviously, and you, in the first place.” He said, taking my other hand and resting his forehead against mine, making our noses tickle each other’s a little. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“I thought you deserved a special night, far away from everything, just like me.” I said, coming closer and pressing our lips together sweetly. As we pulled away, I laced one of my arms around his waist. He rested his head on my shoulder and put his arm around my back, I raised our hands with our fingers still laced and took a step to the side, which he followed. He started to move our bodies slowly, dancing with no music, just enjoying each other’s company. “Today it’s only you and me, and the Moon. Until she sets and the sun come back.”

He didn’t tell a soul and his gallery grew,

His drawings were different, no pencils or pens,

But needed a band-aid now and again.

“I wish she would forget to fall down, just tonight.” He sighed. I pulled aways from him and kissed his cheek, pulling him with his hand still on mine to the river’s margin. We sat with our backs against a tree. I put my arm around his shoulders and he rested his head on my shoulder. It was around midnight, the city lights were weak, so we were able to see the stars shining, Ryan’s eyes mirroring it.

“You’re beautiful.” I said in a low tone. He looked at me with those big eyes and smiled shyly.

“Thank you.” Ry said in the same tone I did. We kept silence after that, enjoying each other’s company, breathing the pure air and listening to the running water from the river. “Bden?” Ryan said weakly.

“What?” I asked sweetly, caressing his arm with my hand, hoping he wasn’t feeling cold. He moved away a bit and adjusted himself on his seat, staring at the river’s water, cooler than before, with a thoughtful look on his eyes.

“You’ve been amazing to me and I felt happier in a few days than I did for years. But… I’m afraid I’m not being completely honest with you.” He said. His voice broke at the end of the sentence when a tear fell from his left eye.

“What do yo mean, Ry?” I asked worriedly, getting closer and putting my arms around him again, knowing that makes him feel safer. “You can tell me no matter what it is.” I whispered, kissing his neck.

I saw his fingers rubbing his long-sleeved shirt’s fabric, nervous. Some seconds in silence had passed when he moved his hand to his wrist and pulled his sleeve up, revealing scars, cuts and some band-aids. Two tears fell on his arm and I looked back at his face, frowning at the tears that were running down his cheeks.

We stood by the river, under the stars,

He pulled up his sleeves and showed me his scars,

He was embaressed and stared at his shoes.

“I’m not the beautiful person you think I am.” He said. I barely heard his voice. “I’m deformed.”

I put my fingers on his chin and turned his face to me. I kissed his wet cheeks before wiping the tears away with my thumbs.

“We’re both deformed, in that case.” I whispered to the boy in front of me. I pulled my sweater’s sleeves up and showed him my arms, which weren’t different from his’. He stared at it with wide eyes before looking into my eye. I knew he wanted to lecture me, but he couldn’t. He cupped my face with his hands and brought his lips to mine gingerly. For the first time I felt his thong finding mine. I put my arms around his waist and we kept kissing, feeling the other’s soft lips. “You’re still beaufitul to me, Ryro.” I said. I felt his smile against my lips. He hugged my neck and kissed me deeply. I wasn’t sure how much time we stayed there kissing, but when we finally pulled away, we were breathing heavilly.

I pulled up my sleeves and whispered “I draw too.”

“I’m so sorry.” Ryan said after a while of we staring at each other.

“For what?”

“My cuts, your cuts, everything. For my father being a drunk idiot, for the life I live. For the life you live.” He said. I got closer and hugged him.

“Let’s forget everything tonight, okay? Let’s just stay here and hope the Moon will stay with us forever.” I whispered.

“You are my Sun.” He said out of the blue.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, smiling.

“You light me up, you make me feel warm, you make me a better person.” Ryan said, smiling sweetly.

“You’re my Moon.” I said in he same tone. “You’re little and breathtaking, and all I want to do is light you up more and more.”

Ryan smiled and pecked me on the lips. We stayed there for more two hous, chatting about silly and insignificant things, hugging and kissing until we had to go back. I walked Ryan to his house and went home smiling like an idiot. I was proud that I had been able to give him a peaceful night.

When I got home, I did my best not to wake someone up. I slept peacefully that night, more than I’ve ever did. Ryan didn’t go to school next day, which made me want to go to his house and make sure everything was okay, but I knew he wouldn’t like if I did that. It could make his father agry and violent. I decided I’d call him as soon as I could. I didn’t have to.

During lunch, while I was listening the conversation between my friends, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Ryan calling me.

“Ry?” I answered quickly.

“Brendon,” Ryan cried. My heart skipped a beat. He sounded desperate. What could’ve happened? His father again?

“Ryan, what happened? Are you okay?” I asked worried, trying not to call attention to myself.

“No, I’m not.” He said between sobs. “I’m at the river, please come and get me, Brendon.”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can.” I said, standing up. I told my friends I was going home ‘cause my mom needed me and that they didnt have to worry before walking as fast as I could to the parking lot and getting my car. The river was less than ten minutes away.

When I got there, Ryan was sitting on the same spot we were yesterday.  He was crying with his hands hiding his face.

“Ryan!” I called, worried. I knelt in front of him, trying to make him look at me, but he just wouldn’t. “Ryan, what did he do? Please, trust me.”

I saw his hands shaking while he raised his head slowly. I could’t believe what I was seeing. He had a purple swollen circle around his eye and cuts on his cheek and lower lip. How could someone do something like that to such a beautiful face like this?

“Oh, my little angel.” I whispered, rubbing his purple eye softly with my fingertips, which made him shrink automatically. I sighed and pulled him to me, hugging him and kissing the top of his head. He clutched the fabric of my shirt and hid his face on my shoulder, crying.

“I don’t want to get back there.” He cried.

“You won’t.” I said. He moved away slightly and gave me a confused look.

“W-what do you mean?” He asked.

“You’re coming to my house today, and I won’t let your father touch you ever again, that was the last time.” I said with confidence. I made myself a promisse, I wouldn’t let anyone ever hurt him.

“What are you going to do?” He asked, worried. I kissed him on the lips softly.

“I’m going to find a way. I’ll… talk to my mother.” I said, a little reluctant. “C'mon, I’ll take you home.” I said, raising his light body of the floor and supporting him while we walked to my car. My house wasn’t far away from there either. I was kind of… rich, so my house was bigger than the other ones. Ryan hadn’t ever been there. I never wanted him to have any contact with my family. I didn’t want him to think I was like them.

As we got inside the house, I helped him to get at the stairs, but unfortunately we met my mom on the way.

“Brendon? What are you doing here? School isn’t over yet.” She said, sounding mad.

“I’ll explain later, I have to-” I started to say.

“And who’s this? What are you…? Oh god.” She exclaimed when she saw Ryans face. “What happened with such a pretty boy?” She questioned, brushing his hair out of his face. I pulled him to me, not caring that my mom would suspect of something. Ryan closed his finger around the fabric of my shirt, like he was trying to walk through me and disappear.

“Mom, please, I’ll take him upstairs so he can take a shower, I’ll explai everything later. Tell Molly to cook something for him, okay?” I didn’t wait for the answer. I took the fragile boy upstairs to my room. As I closed the door, I turned back and got closer to him, cupping his face with my hands. “ I know you’re scared, but forget about that for a second, okay? Trust me.” I said, caressing his face. “Right. I need you to undress to your underwear so I can see where you’ve been hurt.” I said in a low tone. His eyes grew wide, shaking his head no. “You don’t have to be afraid, Ry, it’s me, Brendon.” I said. He was silent for a while, then he sighed, holding the bar of the shirt and pulling it off.  God, he was perfect.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whispered. Ryan blushed and gave me a weak smile. He had some faded and new bruises and cuts, but he was still beautiful. He was so small, and so skinny…

He took his pants off after his shoes and stood there relutant. I examinated the injuries that covered his whole body with pity. I told him to take a shower and informed I was leaving some clothes for him on the bed. I left the room and went downstairs to talk to my mom.

“Are you explaining what that’s all about or what?” She asked.

“His dad did it.” I said. She seemed shock at first, then sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “We gotta help him.” I said. “Please, we’ve got to help him. It’s not the first time and I know it’s not going to be the last. I never asked for your help before, but I am now.” I begged. I’d kneel if I had to.

“What’s your relationship with him?” She asked. I frowned.

“We’re friends.” I said.

“Are you sure that’s all you are?” She asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Do you really have to know that? Can’t you concentrate in the serious business we’re dealing with here?”

“I just want to know why are you pratically begging over that. That’s not likely of you.”

“Because I love him, okay?! I love Ryan!” I shouted.

She was pretrified for a moment.

“The last memory I have of you saying you love something is from when you were four years old.” She said, almost in a whisper, gazing out. “Alright, I’m going to help you. I need you to take photos of his injuries, and I need his father’s name and address.” She said, walking towards her office.

I ran upstairs and found Ryan sitting on my bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked right up to me when I opened the doos, the fingers interwined on his lap.

“Ry, is everything okay?” I asked, getting closer to him.

“You love me?” He asked. He heard what I said downstairs. I gulped.

“I know it sounds precipitate. I’m so sorry, but yes, I do love you.” I admitted.

He smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around my neck.

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

 

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• 

**My parents won in justice against Ryan’s father and he was arrested three months after the incident. After many hours of serious talk, my parents decided to foster Ryan. He’d live with us until he hit legal age. We started to date after our first time, on his seventeenth birthday. We went to the same college, I graduated in pedagogy while he did on music. We got married at 25 years old and adopted our son Troye about two years after that.**   
  
  


**Nowadays we’re both 34 years old and we still love each other and our son just as much. Hard times came, like when Ryan’s brother died or when I was in a car crash and got hospitalized for many days, but we stayed strong. I still take care of him, no** **matter what he says. And as pomised, I kept him from being hurt since that day.**   
  
  


_We didn’t feel the urge to draw ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: yes, their son is young Troye Sivan.)
> 
> Hope you liked it, Commets are very appreciated! <3
> 
> Notes from the day I'm posting: Jesus this is so dramatic   
> Sorry lmao.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
